Razem z Tobą
by Madwoman.xd
Summary: Dzień mija za dniem a oni z każdym kolejnym kochają się jeszcze bardziej i nic nie jest w stanie ich rozdzielić.


Był mroźny sobotni poranek. Mirka leniwie przeciągnęła się się na łóżku, gdy nagle zorientowała się, że nie ma obok niej Irka. Leżała tylko kartka, którą zostawił a na niej napisane: Nie chciałem cię budzić, bo wyglądasz pięknie jak śpisz.

"Pojechałem na chwile do firmy. Kocham Cię". Cały Irek- powiedziała Mirka uśmiechając się do kartki. Po godzinie do mieszkania wrócił Irek i to nie sam.

- Mireczko, chodź tu. Spotkałem na schodach Kingę, która ma mały problem z Lenka.

Mirka wystraszona szybko wybiegła z łazienki.

- Cześć Kinga!

- Hey! Mam do was ogromną prośbę. Muszę zaraz jechać na nagranie a nie mam z kim zostawić Lenki. Obiecuję będę za 3 góra 4 godziny.

- Ale jak to? A Magda, twoja mama?- zaczęła wymieniać Mirka

- No właśnie dziś mają inne zajęcia, bo Pioterk oczywiście siedzi w kancelarii. Wiec jak? Bo Irek się zgodził, ale jeśli ty nie chcesz to ja zabiorę mała na to nagranie.

- Nie, nie no coś ty. Nie będziesz dziecka targać ze sobą do pracy. Jasne, że się nią zajmiemy.- powiedziała stanowczym głosem Mirka.

- Tak, to dzięki. Będę najszybciej jak to możliwe. Córeczko bądź grzeczna.

Kinga wyszła zostawiając im Lenkę pod opieką. Mirka szybko zajęła dziewczynkę pokazując jej swojego chomika, oczywiście uprzedzając przedtem by dziewczynka pod żadnym pozorem nie otwierała mu klatki. Następnie Mirka poszła się szybko ubrać a Irek robił kanapki i wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi i chomik... uciekł. Lenka nie posłuchała Mirki i chcąc pogłaskać zwierzątko otworzyła klatkę a chomik korzystając z okazji uciekł.

- Lenka co ja ci mówiłam!- krzyknęła Mirka, która zobaczyła biegającego po podłodze chomika.

- Mirka, wyluzuj to przecież dziecko. Chodź mała zjemy coś.- Powiedział Irek do dziewczynki łapiąc ją za rączkę.

Przy stole Mirka nadal była zła o chomika, który latał po mieszkaniu. Irek, który widział jej minę chciał sytuację jakoś załagodzić.

- Pójdziemy teraz na spacer a w mieszkaniu rozsypiemy jedzenie by chomika zwabić do klatki.

- Tak?! To lepiej by twój plan zadziałał, bo inaczej nie pójdziesz spać jak nie złapiesz tego gryzonia.- popatrzała na niego groźnie Mirka, lecz na nim nie zrobił to dużego wrażenia.

Później cała trójka wybrała się na krótki spacer. Lenka szła w środku, trzymając Mirkę i Irka za rękę. Wyglądali jak rodzina. W końcu wszyscy zaśli do bistra "Za rogiem". A tam spotkali Pawła, który był ubawiony ich widokiem, szczególnie w towarzystwie swojej bratanicy.

- No kogo ja widzę. To już wiem jak sobie dorabiacie.

- Zamknij się! Kinga nas poprosiła. A ty nie stój tak tylko daj nam tej szarlotki i zrób herbatę bo jest potwornie zimno.- powiedziała rozkazującym tonem Mirka.

- Już się robi. Cześć wam.- zdołał jeszcze powiedzieć Paweł widząc jak Lenka i Irek zajmowali miejsca.

- Cześć wujku!- krzyknęła dziewczynka. Irek natomiast kiwnął mu ręką.

Paweł przyniósł im ciasto i zrobił gorącą herbatę a Lence dał jeszcze kolorowankę i kredki by jej się nie nudziło. Mirka w tym czasie zadzwoniła do Kingi, że jak skończy wcześniej to niech przyjedzie po nią do bistra. Kinga zjawiła się po niespełna godzinie.

- Już jestem, na szczęście montaż szybko nam poszedł. A Lenka, była grzeczna?

- Taa bardzo grzeczna. - odparła Mirka.

- Chodź córeczko, jedziemy do domu. Pożegnaj się ładnie. I jeszcze raz bardzo wam dziękuje.

- Pa pa. - powiedziała roześmiana dziewczynka.

- Pa bąblu. Nie ma sprawy Kinia.- powiedziała Mirka a Irek pomachał dziewczynce ręką.

Kinga wzięła zabrała Lenkę i pojechały do domu. To samo chwilę po nich zrobili Mirka z Irkiem. Po wejściu do mieszkania Mirka szybko pobiegła sprawdzić, czy chomik dał się zwabić na żarcie. Ku jej ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, zwierzak był w klatce i bawił się w kołowrotku. Mirka zaczęła się śmiać. Irek, który ja usłyszał poszedł zobaczyć co ją tak bawi. Gdy wszedł do pokoju sam też wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Hahaha no mówiłem ci, że to zadziała.

- Mówiłeś, mówiłeś ty mój geniuszu. A teraz idę zrobić coś na szybko do jedzenia bo jestem głodna. rzekła Mirka udając się do kuchni.

- Głodna? Przecież ty zdążyłaś dopiero co pół blaszki szarlotki zjeść.- powiedział ubawiony Irek.

- Po pierwsze to nie pół blaszki a po drugie to była dobra więc jadłam.

- No była dobra, ale nawet ja tyle nie zjadłem. Dobra już nic nie mówię. Chodź pomogę ci w kuchni.- dodał Irek, który zobaczył poważną minę Mirki.

Razem zaczęli się za robienie objadu. Irek w kuchni bardziej przeszkadzał niż pomagał Mirce, bo cały czas ją podszczypywał albo łaskotał. Jednak jej to ani trochę nie przeszkadzało. Po wspólnym posiłku usiedli na kanapie i zaczęli oglądać telewizję. Minęła jedna, druga godzina i Mirka zaczynała się już powili nudzić. Pora była wczesna, lecz oni nie mieli ochoty nigdzie wychodzić bo na dworze był mróz. Jednak i na to Mirka miała sposób.

Poszła szybko do sypialni a po chwili wróciła w koronkowej koszuli nocnej, która praktycznie niczego nie zakrywała. Irek gdy ją ujrzał bym zaskoczony ale też niezwykle podniecony. Mirka widząc jakie zrobiła na nim wrażenie, usiadła obok niego kładąc mu swoje nogi na kolanach.

Irek dopiero po chwili wykrztusił z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo, bo nie mógł się napatrzeć na Mirkę, która była tak piękna i która była tylko i wyłącznie dla niego.

- Kochanie wyglądasz zniewalająco Ale nie jest ci zimno?

- Czekam Ireczku aż ty mnie rozgrzejesz.

- Tak? Tobie tylko jedno w głowie.

- Masz jakieś opory?- spytała Mirka

- Żadnych.- odparł Irek, który posadził Mirkę na kolanach a następnie jednym ruchem zdjął jej koronkową koszulę. Ona zaczęła mu rozpinać rozporek a on całował ją po szyi. Po wspólnych pieszczotach zaczęli się namiętnie kochać. Mirka po wszystkim była bardzo zmęczona, jednak jak cudownie zmęczona. Tak zmęczona, że aż zasnęła na kanapie. Irek przykrył ją kocem i usiadł na dywanie i głaskał po głowie. Siedział tak z pół godziny i wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek. Uwielbiał się na nią patrzeć gdy spałą była taka niewinna i bezbronna. Później wszedł pod szybki prysznic a gdy wrócił Mirka już nie spała. Siedział na kanapie owinięta kocem.

- Już nie śpisz?

- Przecież to jeszcze nie noc. A tak po za tym najlepiej śpi mi się z tobą.- popatrzała z kuszącym spojrzeniem na niego Mirka.

- To co, skoro tak fajnie zaczął nam się wieczór, może to jakoś wykorzystamy?

- A co proponujesz? -spytała z ciekawością Mirka.

- Kino a później kolacja na mieście.

- Irek, nie chce mi się wychodzić. Jest zimno.- rzekła ze skwaszoną miną Mirka.

- Oo czyli co? Za mało cię rozgrzałem?- parsknął śmiechem Irek

- Oczywiście, że nie. No dobrze robię to dla ciebie, wskakuję pod prysznic i się ubieram. - rzekła Mirka wstając z kanapy.

- To ja zobaczę co puszczają.

- Dobrze.- stwierdziła Mirka wchodząc do łazienki.

Później poszli do kina na horror. Mirka przez cały film ściskała Irka za rękę chodź ciągle powtarzała, że się nie boi. Wspólnie udali się potem na kolację. W restauracji nie umieli oderwać od siebie wzroku. Gdy w końcu wrócili do domu marzyli tylko o tym by położyć się już spać. Byli zmęczeni całym dniem, ale zarazem także szczęśliwi bo był to kolejny dzień w którym mogli nacieszyć się sobą.


End file.
